


Till we meet again

by hvenbliss



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, F/M, Illnesses, Minor Character Death, carat, seventeen angst, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvenbliss/pseuds/hvenbliss
Summary: Hye In is dying, and Wonwoo is not aware of it.





	Till we meet again

“When is the surgery”

_There wasn’t much time left for her._

 

“Does Wonwoo know about this, is this why you’re leaving him... reconsider this ah Hye In... didn’t the doctor say that there is still survival chances?” the members continuously asked.

Her heart started ached and thoughts started to overflow.

“The surgery is tomorrow. There is no future for me and Wonwoo, he will be happy with his new fiancé that has been arranged for him.”

_It just meant that — without me in his life, he will be happy like he used to be._

“Jeonghan ah, this is the keys to the house, please pass it to Wonwoo—“

The end was near.

 

**_“—And tell him that I love him.”_ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Wonwoo, you’ll be marrying to the fiancé that we have already arranged for you. Please cut off all unnecessary contact that you have now and be prepared for the wedding ceremony.”

Arranged marriage, just for the sake of success and prospect.

Who was he to go against decision made now, he realize he didn’t have anyone to lean on anymore as the these sentences replayed in his head.

 

 

_“Wonwoo, please. It’s okay, I’m okay. I’ll be gone soon and I don’t want to hurt you anymore. **You need to be happy without me.** ”_

 

 

Kim Hye In. How could you just forsake our 4 year’s relationship. How could you leave me like this, I wanted to walk down this life with you.

 

* * *

 

 

Nobody expected that split to happened between the two lovebirds that everyone adored.

 

Opening the door to a drunken, recking of alcohol smell, once again, Jeon Wonwoo. Hye In sighed, forgetting how many times this has already occur in this month.

Being diagnosed with the second stage of brain tumour, all the chemotherapy has made Hye In weaker than before and here he was, the boyfriend that was unaware and unknown to all these happening to her.

 

_**It’s okay, he doesn’t have to know.** _

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction your support will be appreciated ;;


End file.
